Wish Upon A Star
by wolfs'angel
Summary: Can happily ever after happen for one of the boys of International Rescue? Please Review! Forgot to add I do not own any of them except for Fiona Brodie.
1. Lost and Found

A figure stumbles through the quiet forest. His clothes, a little too big for him, are torn and dirty. The hair at the back of his head is matted with dried blood. He

continually glances behind him in terror as if someone is chasing him. Finally he comes to a halt at the edge of a small dirt road. He looks first one way then the other

not knowing which way to go. He sighs and begins to head right hoping he'll find something, someone. He shakes his head as he walks and tries to remember how

he got here. Shadows and voices are all he is rewarded with. He is so lost in his thoughts he fails to hear the car as it comes up behind him. Lights come on in the

darkening forest and he turns suddenly throwing up his arm to block the light. He stumbles and falls backwards onto the road. A door opens and he can hear fast

footsteps coming towards him. He curls up on his side and holding up both arms to protect himself he cries, "Please don't, go away! Please don't hurt me."

* * *

Fiona hummed happily to herself as she headed back home. She was pleased with how everything had gone today. The board had readily given her the funds

necessary to continue her research. The wolf pack she was studying was the first to come back into this area in over forty years. Thankfully the cabin she had made

her home was remote enough that she didn't have to worry about nosey or fearful neighbors knocking on her door. But the distance she had to travel back to

civilization and the equipment she used cost way more than the small inheritance and savings she had to work with. Life had been made increasingly easier today,

so she was in the mood for celebrating, that is until she rounded the corner. "What the heck is someone doing this far out walking? Wait a minute, something's

wrong." She mumbled to herself. Stopping her jeep and reaching down she flipped on her headlights to get a better look. The man spun around and before he

covered his eyes she saw complete terror in them. Fiona gasped as he fell backwards and flung open her door to go to him. As she rounded the front of the car he

curled up trying to protect himself and cried out in fear. "Oh, dear heaven, what has happened to you?" she gasps.

* * *

Hearing the gentle voice he lowers his arms looks up. The young woman's face is in shadow, but her auburn hair glows from the light from the car. He tenses as she

crouches down near him, her face coming into the light. "Hey, are you okay? What happened, can I help?" she asks in a gentle voice. He looks at her and then looks

around as if fearful someone else is there. He jerks back when she reaches out to comfort him. She stops but leaves her hands out palms up. "It's okay. I'm not

going to hurt you and there is no one else around. Take my hand and I'll help you up, okay?" she says quietly. Looking into her blue-grey eyes he begins to relax a

little. After glancing around once more he slowly grabs her outstretched hand and allows her to pull him to his feet. He looks down at her and asks, "Who are you?

Where am I?" She smiles up at him and after putting an arm around his waist to steady him she says, "My name is Fiona Brodie and you are in the Pasayten

Wilderness Area in the Okanogan Wilderness Area in the state of Washington. Now, who are you and how did you get here?" He looks down at her in slight

confusion before speaking. "I… I..I'm not sure how I got here and I'm …….I don't know who I am."


	2. First Aid and Names

Fiona looked over at the young man resting in the passenger seat. She had tried to take him into to town but he had such a severe panic attack about it that she

agreed to just take him home with her. Shaking her head and turning back to look at the road she wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into. She pulled

the jeep under the lean-to shelter beside the cabin and undid her seat belt. After gazing at the man's gentle face and almost white blond hair, she sighed and gently

woke him up.

"We're here. Hey, hey it's okay! Remember me, Fiona? We've arrived at my cabin. Let's go in and get you cleaned up and more comfortable."

He snapped awake and after a few moments of fearful disorientation her voice penetrated his thoughts. He allowed her to help him from the car and into the cabin.

He blinked in the brightness of the house and looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I have solar panels up on the roof. Much safer than oil lamps and better than batteries." she laughed.

He gave her a tired smile and, after sitting down in a chair, proceeded to look around while she went and got the first aid kit. Coming back into the room she

stepped around behind him to check his head.

"Now let's see what we can do about getting you cleaned up." She gently cleaned up the rather large bump on the back of his head. "Well this certainly explains the

amnesia. We'll have to be careful when trying to get the blood out of your hair."

She frowned before moving to clean the scratches on his face and hands, noticing for the first time the abrasions that encircled his wrists. "Oh! How could anyone do

this to another human being?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her with such sadness she had to look away in order to regain control of her emotions. "Well I guess me not taking you to town is for the best now. I

mean we don't know who did this to you and we don't want them getting you again. Now let's get that shirt off and make sure you haven't got any more injuries

that need tending."

She gently helped him remove the shirt and gasped once more at the colorful array of bruises and scratches she saw on his chest, stomach, and back. As she tented

to what she could he watched her in fascination. Her dark auburn hair fell just past her shoulders and while most of it was held back by a band, little ringlets fell

softly about her face. Her face was almost pixie like, making her look younger than her 22 years. Her hands were soft and she had long fingers, almost like someone

who played the piano. The piano….he jerked as a memory of someone softly playing the piano forced it's way to the surface. She glanced up sharply at him.

"Did I hurt you? What wrong, what is it?" Placing her hands on both sides of his face she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Hey, look at me. What is it?"

He had been starring off into space trying to grasp the quickly fading memory. "I…don't…know. Piano…someone playing the piano. I…almost had it…" He closed his

eyes in frustration and groaned.

She reached up and hugged him, placing her arms gently about his shoulders. "It's okay. It's just going to take some time is all. It's a good thing if you're already

remembering something right?"

He pulled away and nodded his head wearily. "I guess."

She smiled and laughed lightly. "That's better. Now I have to find you a shirt and probably some pants. And we have to figure out what I'm going to call you. I can't

go around saying 'hey you' all the time."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you have in mind? Something dignified I hope."

She laughed and he felt his heart quicken at the lilting note in it and at the sparkle that shined in her eyes. "Of course, I know how about Galahad? I mean you look

a little like the description of him. Oh fine, how about John, as in John Doe? That seems sensible doesn't it? Besides I like the name John." She looked at him smiling.

He almost fell out of the chair at the first suggestion but at the mention of the name John he felt another tug at his memory, a man's voice calling out to him. He

opened eyes to find her kneeling in front of him again, he hadn't even realized he had closed them.

She gazed worriedly into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

He smiled taking one of her hands into his and covering it with his other one. "The name John is perfect. I like it a lot too."


	3. Feelings and Work

He stiffened when she brought the clothes to him. He couldn't understand the feelings he was having for this young woman, he didn't even know her. Why should

he care if she was involved with someone else? He certainly didn't have any claim on her.

Fiona watched the emotions that played across his face. He was so open and vulnerable looking that it made her heart ache. She still felt a little guilty about the

surge of relief she had felt when she saw no evidence of a ring on his finger. She almost laughed out loud at herself thinking she must be going crazy. She didn't

even know this man. He surely had a home and loved ones, probably a girlfriend too, she winced over the emotion that brought out.

Shaking herself out of those thoughts she smiled down at him. "These used to belong to my fiancé. He ..umm.. died a few years ago. I hope they work because the

ones you're in are in need of serious repair."

Looking down, mostly to hide the look of relief at her words, he nodded. "I think we can just throw them out if that's okay?"

She smiled. "Sounds great to me, you can change in there and I'll make us something to eat." She pointed a room off to the left. He went and changed and after

they had eaten they decided to get some sleep.

* * *

She slipped into her bedroom the next morning to gaze at him. He had fussed a little when she had insisted that he sleep in the bed while she slept on the couch.

He had been too exhausted to put up too much of a fight so she had won in the end. Fiona wondered how long it would be before he decided it was time to go and

find out who he was. Part of her wanted to keep him here and never let go but the other part of her did not like the thought of other's in pain, especially over a

loved one, she had been there herself.

She reached down and gently shook him awake. "Come on sleepyhead. I have things to do today and I have to make sure you're going to be okay."

He rolled over and cracked an eye open to glare at her. "It can't be time to get up yet. I just went to sleep."

Grumbling at her laughter he got out of bed and went to get dressed. After they had breakfast she showed him a map of the video traps she had. "This is the only

one that I check only once a month. It's situated half way down a cliff in order to get some pictures of a bald eagle nest for a friend of mine."

He looked at her with doubt and fear clearly written on his face. "Why can't your friend get it himself."

She shook her head. "He is a she. And she lives in Australia. I e-mail her the feed. Don't worry I'm not checking that one today. Here's a radio in case you need me.

They're park radios so we shouldn't have any problems reaching each other."

He just nodded and turned the radio on to check it. She grabbed her backpack and other gear. "Okay I should be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything and

you might want to consider going to town today. I know you're still…worried but I'll be with you. I'm sure your family misses you."

He was shaking his head vehemently. 'Not yet,' he thought, 'not yet.'

She just smiled turned to leave , then before she could change her mind, she turned and standing on tiptoe planted a kiss on his cheek. "Take care I'll be back

soon."


	4. Time and Revelations

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into three months. Things had moved almost too quickly for Fiona. At first she would go out alone and come back to him

waiting for her, worried. Then he began cooking dinner and having it ready.

One day he decided to go out with her and their relationship changed dramatically. She showed him her wolves and all the things she found beautiful in her domain.

They stayed out later than she usually did and he showed her his love, the stars. She marveled at the passion she heard in his voice as he talked. As he spoke she

couldn't help but lean closer to him, to be able to share the beauty of it all with him. Suddenly he stopped speaking and looked down at her. What she saw burning

in his eyes almost made her gasp. He leaned down and catching the back of her head with his hand kissed her passionately.

After that the days melted together in laughter and tender embraces. Fiona loved feeling cherished. She had not even experienced this with Andrew. She loved it

when he would come up behind her and wrap his arms around her to kiss her on the neck. She almost began to believe in happily ever after, almost. Finally the day

came when she had to go back to town to restock. He still refused to go wouldn't even discuss it with her anymore. His memories were still sketchy at best. He had

remembered a few names but refused to look into it. He just kept saying he had everything he ever wanted, he didn't need anything else. As happy as that

statement made her she knew that things would change one day.

* * *

She kissed him good bye and got into her jeep. "Okay I'll be back soon. Don't forget to turn on the radio and listen out for me okay." He kissed her again and

stepping back watched as she drove away.

Fiona picked up a few electronic items before heading to the mom and pop grocery store that she visited every six months. Tom, the proprietor, had become one of

her good friends shortly after she had come to Washington. Tom was always good about having everything she needed.

He looked up at he in surprise when she entered the store. "A little early aren't we. You still should have two months of food in stock. You're not feeding your wolves

my good food are you?"

She laughed. "No, I've had company lately." He looked at her waiting for her to continue but when he realized that was all he was going to get he shrugged and

called his wife to come and help them get everything together.

Cara came in and immediately grabbed Fiona up in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Fiona! I worry about you out there all by yourself. What with criminals these

days."

Fiona smiled. "I'm fine, Cara. I can take care of myself."

The woman just snorted. "If a grown man can get taken away somewhere and done heaven knows what with, then so can you."

Fiona tensed frowning. "What are you talking about? What man?"

Cara shook her head. "Haven't you heard, child? I suppose not being way out there and all. One of those nice young men from International Rescue was kidnapped

and they haven't found him yet. Everyone says all of his friends look so sad all the time now. No joy in their work anymore. So sad. Fiona, what's wrong."

Fiona just stood there with her hand over her mouth tears streaming down her face. She looked from one to the other before fleeing the store. Getting in her car

she sped back home as fast as she could go. It was over, happily ever after was slipping through her fingers. The thought of not doing anything only entered her

mind for a split second. She couldn't do that to anyone else. She pictured everything they had become since meeting and her heart broke apart knowing it could

never be. She pulled off the road not far from where she had found him. Fiona knew he wouldn't go for this. She had to think of a plan that would get his friends to

come to her. A sad smile played about her lips, it just might work. She pulled out some paper and quickly wrote down a short letter to his family. After that she wrote

a short note to him and put them both into envelopes.

"I know this is the right thing to do." she sighed.

'


	5. Lies and Rescue

John was sitting on the porch and smiled when he saw her come into view. Jumping off the porch he ran up to the jeep. "I thought it would take you longer." He

frowned when he noticed there were no packages.

She just smiled up at him. "I have to go back tomorrow and pick up everything. I was early and they weren't prepared."

He nodded accepting the lie she told. "How about we go up to Widow's Peak and star gaze tonight." she asked.

His eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Let me get a blanket and some snacks, be right back."

After he had gone inside she groaned leaning her head on the steering wheel. "Please God, help me get through this. I love him so much, but the world needs him

more."

She had composed herself again by the time he returned. Their drive up to Widow's Peak was quiet. They stopped at the waterfall before going up to the peak. She

watched him as he went swimming. She tried to commit every movement of his body to memory.

He knew something was wrong but hoped she would share it with him when she was ready so he didn't ask.

As the sun set they headed up to the peak. Once there she pretended to have left something at the waterfall and taking the jeep moved back down the path until

she was sure he couldn't hear her.

Closing her eyes she picked up her handset. "International Rescue, come in please. Please come in, he needs you."

After about a minute a voice came back over the air waves. "International Rescue, how can we help you?"

She heard the sad note in his voice and this helped to further resolve her decision. "You have to come quick!"She tried to make her voice sound scared instead of

heartbroken. "He's hurting bad and he needs you. Please come quick!"

"Okay where are you, and what has happened?" the voice asked her.

She closed her eyes again as tears began to form. "We…we're at Widow's Peak in the Pasayten Wilderness Area in the Okanogan National Forest in Washington.

Please Hurry." Her voice broke slightly. "Alright miss. I have the coordinates we're on our way, just stay calm okay." She reached to turn off the radio. "I'm sorry I

can't hold on any longer just save him."

"No don't! Miss …Miss don't'…" The voice stopped as she turned off her radio.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she returned to the peak to spend whatever time she had left. They lay down on the blanket he had brought and with his arms

around her they watched the stars. He had noticed the tear tracks on her face.

He looked down at her frowning with worry. "Are you okay?"

The tenderness and care she heard in his voice was almost her undoing. He suddenly jumped up pulling her with him. He pushed her behind him and watched as a

giant green ship circled and landed in the small field next to them. She just stood behind him pressing her face into his back drinking in his scent so she would never

forget it. She heard someone shouting angrily and moved to stand beside him as they watched a young man approach.

"What is wrong with you………. John?? John!!" The man ran up and grabbed John in a huge hug.

"Virg…Virgil?"She heard John murmur.

The man began talking into his watch. "Come out quick it's John. Call Dad. Tell him we've found him."

Fiona stepped back and away watching as three more men poured out of the ship at a dead run. She slowly pulled the two letters out of her pocket and quietly

made her way to the ramp they had used to disembark. Picking up a rock she placed the letters in the middle of the ramp and then she turned to look at him once

more choking back a sob.

"I never told you how much I love you, my star gazer. I always will." With tears running down her face she turned and disappeared into the night.

She never noticed the young man with glasses watching her from the top of the ramp.


	6. Family and Letters

John's family was overjoyed to see him again.

Jeff came running down to the hangar and grabbed him up in a fierce hug. "Oh my son, my son I've been so worried about you."

Letting John go to hug the rest of the family members waiting, Jeff noticed Brains holding something in his hands. "Brains is something wrong?"

Brains thought about the young woman he saw crying from the ship. "Y..Y..Yes M..M..Mr. Tracy there is. Y..You might w..w..want to wait f..f..until you all h..h..have gotten s..s..settled in first, b..b..but…" with that Brains handed the letters to Jeff and walked away.

After a good dinner they all decided to go to bed and get a good night's rest. John's memory was still not perfect but he had remembered everyone's name and had recognized his home. He still felt there was something he was missing but the excitement of the day had left him confused and wore out.

The next morning as the rest of the family was eating breakfast, John came running into the room glancing wildly about. "Where is she? Where is she? You didn't leave her behind did you?" He turned from their stunned expressions with a cry of anguish. Running from the room he called out. "Fiona! Fiona where are you?"

The others sat like statues for a moment before turning to Jeff for answers. Jeff sighed and looking down at the table said. "Scott go bring John to the study we need to have a meeting. And that means everyone, including Kyrano, Onaha, Tin-Tin, Brains and Fermat." With that Jeff stood and left the room.

The others abandoned their breakfast and followed him while Scott went to find John. Once everyone was in the study Jeff held up the two letters Brains had given him. "She left these on Thunderbird Two's ramp last night. Brains retrieved them and gave them to me. The first is to John Doe's family it tells how she found him and everything that has occurred up until now. The other one is for John." Jeff sighed before handing it to him.

John opened the letter and stood still reading the few words written. "No Fiona…." he dropped the letter and ran from the room.

Scott snatched it up and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Virgil quietly.

Scott cleared his throat. "My wonderful stargazer, you will never know how much joy you brought into my life. But I know how much the world needs you so I have to

let you go. Please think of me when you look at your stars. I will be thinking of you. Good bye, I will love you always."

Silence reigned for several minutes before all of his brothers started yelling.

"We have to bring her here Dad. He needs her" Virgil jumped up and stood with his fists clenched.

"Yeah dad, we can't do this to them!" Gordon said joining his brother.

Scott jumped in next. "Security isn't worth this Dad, didn't you hear him? He's dying inside."

Tin-Tin and Alan stood with their arms around each other. Alan looked at his dad. "Please Dad."

Everyone else in the room just looked at Jeff with pleading eyes holding their breath.

Jeff looked at everyone standing around him before smiling. "Well at least we're all in agreement."

Cheers erupted right before everyone ran out to find John and prepare for departure.

Scott muttered smiling, "Mission, Happily Ever After, is underway!"

* * *

Issysue85 : Thanks for the review. Yeah I know poor Fiona, but I'm not done yet. Poor John... don't worry I won't be too cruel, he's too sweet.


	7. Tears and Songs

Fiona cried into her pillow for several hours before giving up and setting out to check her video traps. She had

turned on the radio in her jeep on the way home the night before and the words to a song had stuck in her heart

like shards of glass.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  


**And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


	8. Found and Lost

Thunder Bird Two landed in the clearing beside the cabin. John ran out as fast as he could, stumbling a

few times in his haste to get to the cabin. The others followed as he flung open the door and rushed

inside.

"Fiona! Fiona! Where are you? What … where have you gone?" silence greeted him has he searched the

two rooms.

Jeff stood in the living room frowning. "Son, can you think of anywhere she might have gone? What

does she do every day?"

John frowned for a moment and then smiled. "The video traps of course. She would have taken her back

pack. It usually hangs over here. Oh no, she couldn't have…."

Everyone watched as panic set in. "What is it, John what's wrong?" Scott moved over to stand beside his

brother.

John turned terrified eyes to him. "She took her climbing equipment. There's a video trap half way down

a cliff that videos an eagle's nest. She only checks it once a month. But if she was upset…."

John ran over to her desk and picked up a hand held radio. "Come in Fiona, this is John. Fiona, please

come in this is John."

Everyone waited almost holding their breath. "John, my stargazer." A weary voice answered over the

radio.

John smiled almost laughing. "Fiona, oh I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

Silence reigned for a few moments. "I'm so sorry John. I.. never thought I would see you again. Ahhh!."

A cry of pain was heard.

Clenching the radio tighter he cried out. "Fiona! What is it, what's happened?"

The radio crackled for a minute before a soft laugh was heard. "I'm sorry John…I should have told you before you left, now I…" John sank to his knees holding the radio and waiting for her to finish.

"The rope is breaking, my arm is broke and time has run out my love. I wanted to tell you that I'll always

love you. Please think of me when you look at your stars and don't forget me. I…"

The radio gave off only static. "Fiona! Don't …. Don't leave me."

Tears were streaming down his face. Jeff rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "John where is

the cliff? John!"

John jumped up and grabbed a map off the desk and pointed to it. "Here it's here."

Jeff turned to the others. "Okay, Virgil you and Gordon take Thunderbird two and move toward the cliff.

Alan you go and help them. The rest of us will go on foot."

Everyone moved out of the cabin and headed in two different directions.

Jeff, Scott, John and Tin-Tin all ran down the path leading toward the cliff. When they reached the cliff John ran straight to the rope that ran from a nearby tree and

disappeared over the edge. Grabbing it he was dismayed to find no weight pulling from the other end, he pulled it up and gasped to see the frayed edges.

Jeff and Scott had to grab him as he threw himself toward the edge of the cliff. "NOOOOO! Fiona,

please no!" He crumpled in their arms sobbing.

Jeff sighed with tears in his eyes and after he looked over at Scott, he spoke into his watch. "Virgil it has

just become a recovery, son"

Virgil's tear filled eyes stared back at him from the tiny screen. "F.A.B. Father."

After the screen went blank Jeff pulled John into a standing position. "Come on let's go back to the

cabin and wait."

Virgil held the ship steady as Alan and Gordon lowered the lift down to the body laying on a narrow

ledge far below. Gordon reached out and gently pulled it into his arms then with Alan's help placed it in the lift. "Okay Alan take us back up."

The lift slowly made its way back up and into Thunderbird two and then the ship moved back towards the cabin carrying the precious cargo.


	9. Nightmares and Wishes

One year later……..

John sat straight up in bed gasping. Running a hand through his hair. "Why would I dream about that

tonight? It's been a year you'd think I'd be over it by now." He grumbled and then uttered a soft curse.

The figure beside him moved slightly. "Really John, must you use that kind of language. You know they

say the baby can hear you at this stage."

He looked back at his wife of seven months. She was staring at him with concern and understanding in

her blue-grey eyes.

Fiona Tracy sat up placed her arms around her husband hugging him tight. "It was a year ago tomorrow

that it happened. Anniversary of sorts I suppose. That is probably why you dreamed about it."

He smiled at her and laying back took her in his arms. He placed a hand on the soft mound of her

stomach.

He shuddered as the memories once again came to the surface. -- _Gordon had moved her body onto the bed in the infirmary of Thunderbird two and had begun to _

_get things together to clean her up. "Can't let John see her like this." He had told Alan._

_Just as he was about to begin cleaning the blood off her face she had moaned. Both of them had jumped back before Gordon rushed forward to check her vitals. He _

_had not even thought to check them before after hearing his dad's voice telling them it was a recovery._

_Hitting a button on the wall he started yelling and getting things ready. "Virgil! Get your butt down here, she's alive! Get down here and help me now!"_

_Virgil had landed Thunderbird Two as fast as he could and then raced back to help Gordon. "Alan, go and get everyone and tell them what is happening. Tell Dad we _

_need his help."_

_Alan had run into the cabin screaming for everyone to come quick that she was alive and needed help fast. He had just sat there staring at his brother with red _

_rimmed eyes not comprehending at first what was being said to him. As soon as it registered he flew out the door toward Thunderbird Two._

_It had taken a month before she was able to move about the house on her own. His father had checked her out and finding no family decided to have her move to _

_the island. She had stayed in a guest room until the wedding._

_The wedding had been a simple family affair that had included Penny and Parker. The happy couple had decided to everyone's surprise to 'honeymoon' on _

_Thunderbird Five. Fiona had laughed saying it had been unmanned for too long as it was and where else were they going to be as alone as way up there in space. _

_Their daughter had been conceived up there. The joke was now that in order for the Tracy family to have daughters they had to leave earth to do it._-- In about three

months, Rebecca Faith Tracy would join the family. He couldn't wait. Smiling at his once again sleeping wife he blessed that night on Widow's Peak that he had

wished upon a star. And cradling his wish come true he slipped back off to sleep to dream of the future.

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews! See i told you I wouldn't be too mean. Like I said he's too sweet!


End file.
